


Now or Never

by spicyYeet



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: JUST, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, WOO, here you go i guess, okay i think like full on spoiler, slight spoiler i guess???, spoiler - Freeform, wee, wee woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: It was like Will all over again.He lost his best friend... Again.His best friend, and his lover.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so I haven't really found a lot of fanfictions that really embrace the idea that Gideon is probably dead, y'know? I mean, getting pulled out of a warbird into a horde of zombies, I highly doubt that he is alive. :^)
> 
> Oh, and horrid title, again, as always. c:

Mitchell frantically lit a flare, lighting up the darkness that surrounded him. The glass sliding door in front of him rattled violently as zombies banged and slammed against it. Mitchell knew it wouldn't hold long. He turned and ran as fast as he could, snapping his head in every direction.

  
He ran into an opening and stopped in his tracks when he heard the chops in the air from the invisible warbird. Once the bird shimmered into sight, it quickly began to pull away again when zombies started to horde their way. Gideon stood at the edge of the opening of the bird, a rapid firing beat through the air.

  
Mitchell hastily ran towards the bird, dropping his flare and jumped for it. His hands caught onto the edge of it just as it started to pull away, and was quickly heaved to safety.

  
He leaned against the humming wall of the bird, breathing heavily. He was stunned from the shock, and scared out of his wits. Everything almost seemed like a blur as he tried to gather himself back into order. He relaxes his whole body, letting out a relieved sigh.

  
Mitchell's limbs are moved effortlessly by Gideon, who looked him over. He stopped and looked at Mitchell, his stormy blue eyes locked with Mitchell's azure ones. Mitchell could see himself in the reflection of Gideon's eyes, and smiled weakly. Worry showed on Gideon's face as he asked, "Are you okay, soldier? Were you bitten?"

  
Mitchell blinked slowly and gave a soft nod, waving his hand, then mumbled, "I'm okay."

  
Gideon sighed in relief and turned his back to Mitchell, squatting at the edge of the bird, his hands were planted onto the floor for support. Mitchell softly chuckled, and Gideon looked back at him. "What?"

  
"You look like Spiderman," Mitchell mumbled under his chuckle.

  
Gideon only rolled his eyes and looked over the edge.

  
"Fuck me, are you seeing this?" Gideon said breathlessly. Mitchell looked over Gideon's shoulder and saw that there was a flood of zombies. You could barely see the buildings, more or less the ground, there were so many.

  
They were jumping over high walls, and Mitchell guessed they must have been soldiers once, due to their exo suits still attached to their bodies.

  
Mitchell grew nervous and started to crawl over to Gideon and pull him back from the edge. But just as he started to open his hand, Gideon was pulled from the bird in a flash with a high pitched scream from the bastard of a zombie.

  
Mitchell snapped his hand out and jumped for the edge. His upper body dangled over the edge, as he reached for Gideon's hand, which he only grazed as Gideon fell faster than he could snatch him back in.

  
Mitchell screamed his name, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He whipped his head to the pilot, and screeched, "Take us back down! We have to go back for him!"

  
The pilot jerked the bird further away from the ground and shouted back, "We can't! It's suicide! I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here if we want to live!"

  
_But I don't want to live without him..._

Mitchell looked down into the horde that consumed Gideon. He heard gut wrenched screams, and he felt sick to his stomach. He scrunched his eyes shut as they burned with tears. He felt them drop from his face whenever he forced them out.

  
It was like Will all over again.

  
He lost his best friend... Again.

  
His best friend, and his lover.

  
He pulled back from the edge, and laid limply on the floor, hiccuping and sobbing relentlessly.

 

 

  
The warbird landed with a soft thump, but Mitchell made no effort to move from his spot on the wall. He only dared to look up when the pilot turned around in his seat and looked at him, a pitying look on his face when he noticed he'd been crying. "I'm sorry, but we would have died too if we tried to save him."

  
When Mitchell looked away from him and grit his teeth, the pilot quickly added, "But I will ask for a search party for him. I understand that you two had a thing, and I'm so sorry."

  
Mitchell silently praised him for his kindness, but only nodded weakly in response, before slowly standing and stepping out of the bird.

  
He was instantly greeted by Ilona. "Hey Mitch! How did it go out th-"

  
Ilona cut her sentence short, and looked at Mitchell. She stared at him and her brow furrowed. "Mitchell... What happened?.."

  
Mitchell only looked at her, and when he saw her face fall, the tears started to flow again. He fell to his knees and sobbed, shaking badly.

  
Ilona knelt down and held him, shifting slightly when someone else showed up. Mitchell heard her talking to the person, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Everything sounded drowned out and muffled, except for his wrenching sobs. He felt another pair of arms wrap around his shaking form.

  
He only knew it was Joker when he could barely pick up what Ilona just said, "Joker...", was all he could make out of it.

  
He wanted to just lay down and die.

  
He felt sick to his stomach, and came close to puking several times as he sobbed. His stomach heaved, he coughed and gagged between hiccups and sobs, which cut off his gasps for air to the point where he felt like he would suffocate. Sweat and tears ran down his face, falling to the floor.

  
He leaned into the stronger arms, which felt much like Gideon's. He was so struck down and shocked about Gideon, that he couldn't believe he was dead. He felt light headed as he continued to sob, almost expecting the strong arms to run a hand through his hair. But he played the scene over and over again in his head.

  
It wouldn't stop.

  
He could see Gideon yanked from the edge of the bird and pulled down. He could hear the agonized screams rattle inside his head. He could feel it tearing him apart on the inside. Bit, by agonizing bit.

  
It all happened so fast.

  
He wanted to believe it was just a nightmare. He wanted to believe he dreamt it. But the painful reality told him that he lived it, and had to deal with it.

  
He missed him...

  
So much.

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of upset me that Gideon was just pulLED OUT OF A WARBIRD.  
> Like you know, Gideon has been through worse! Nearly died on an exploding bridge! That would be a nice way to go.  
> But no, pulled out of a warbird by a fuckin' zombie... Okay-  
> Bye bitch, I guess.


End file.
